dukebasketballfandomcom-20200213-history
2009-10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team
The 2009–10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team represented Duke University in the 2009–10 NCAA Division I men's basketball season. Led by Head Coach Mike Krzyzewski, the Blue Devils won the 2010 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament, claiming the school's fourth national title. Duke led the ACC in scoring margin (+16.2), free throw percentage (.761), 3-point field goal percentage (.382), 3-point field goal defense (.278), 3-point field goals made (7.4 per game), rebounding margin (+6.5), and offensive rebound percentage (.410). All-American point guard Jon Scheyer was the team leader in points per game (18.2), assists (4.9), free throw percentage (.878), and steals per game (1.6), forward Kyle Singler led in 3-point field goal percentage (.399), center Brian Zoubek led in rebounds per game (7.6), and reserve forward Mason Plumlee led in blocks per game (.9). Individual-game season-highs were Scheyer in points (36), assists (11), and steals (5; twice), Singler in 3-point field goals (8), Zoubek in rebounds (17), and Mason Plumlee and Ryan Kelly in blocks (4).http://goduke.statsgeek.com/basketball-m/seasons/ind-highs.php?season=2009-10 Scheyer , Singler, and Nolan Smith became the second trio in Duke history to each score at least 600 points in a season. In 2001–02, Jason Williams, Carlos Boozer, and Mike Dunleavy, Jr. first accomplished that feat for Duke. Scheyer (728) and Singler (707) became second duo in Duke history to each score over 700 points in one season. The other two players to each surpass 700 points in the same season were Jason Williams (841) and Shane Battier (778) on the 2001 national championship team. Coach K said: I've said throughout the year they were good, then they were really good, then they were really good with great character. But I told them the championship game before we said a prayer, that: 'You are a great team.' Duke University is looking to have a great season in 2010. Coach K has been keeping the thought of "repeat" of his talented group of players' head. The thought that he is planted into their heads is defense, and this will grow into the championship that they want at the end of the season. With the key attribution of Kyrie Irving, the Blue Devils have a talented but humble group of players. Pre-season Recruiting Roster † Curry transferred from Liberty University before the season and thus was ineligible to play during the 2009–10 season, per NCAA rules. ‡ Czyz transferred to the University of Nevada, Reno in mid-season. Rankings Schedule |- !colspan=9| Exhibition |- !colspan=9| Regular Season |- !colspan=9| ACC Tournament |- !colspan=10| NCAA Tournament Accomplishments *17-0 at home *13-0 on neutral courts *NIT Season Tip-Off Champions *ACC Regular season Co-Champions *ACC Tournament Champions, two in a row and 9 out of the last 12 *15th consecutive NCAA tournament *NCAA Champions, fourth in school history *National Titles in three straight decades *Mike Krzyzewski ties Adolph Rupp of Kentucky for second most NCAA titles by a Division I head coachgoduke.com *Played in national championship game 4 of the last 12 seasons *15th Final Four appearance and 10th out of the last 23 years *35 victories is tied for third most in Duke history *65 victories the past two seasons, most in the NCAA Team highs *Most Points Scored: 114 vs. Pennsylvania, 12/31 *Highest Point Differential: 59 vs. Pennsylvania, 12/31 *Most Field Goals Made: 43 vs. Gardner-Webb, 12/15 *Most Three Point Field Goals: 18 vs Radford, 11/21 *Most Rebounds: 56 vs. University of Connecticut, 11/27 *Most Assists: 27 vs. Gardner-Webb, 12/15 *Highest Assist-to-Turnover Ratio: 3.33 vs. West Virginia, 4/3 (Elite Eight; 20 assists to 6 turnovers) *Most Blocks: 10 vs. Long Beach State, 12/29 Individual season highs *Most Points: 36, Jon Scheyer vs. Gardner-Webb, 12/15 *Most Offensive Rebounds: 8, Brian Zoubek three times and Lance Thomas vs. Baylor (3/28) *Most Defensive Rebounds: 10, Miles Plumlee vs. Charlotte (11/17) and Brian Zoubek vs. Purdue (3/26) *Most Three-Point Field Goals: 8, Kyle Singler vs. Georgia Tech, 2/4 *Most Assists: 11, Jon Scheyer vs. Pennsylvania, 12/31 *Most Steals: 5, Jon Scheyer three times, Brian Zoubek at Miami *Most Blocks: 4, Ryan Kelly vs. Gonzaga (12/19) and Mason Plumlee vs. Long Beach State (12/29) ACC season leaders *Scheyer set the ACC all-time single-season record for minutes played (1,470). *Scheyer led the ACC in assist/turnover ratio (3.0; 2nd-best in Duke history), free throw percentage (.878; 7th-best in Duke history), and 3-point FGs made (2.8 per game). Individual honors *Jon Scheyer was a 2009–10 consensus All-American (Second Team), a Wooden and Lowe’s Senior First Team All-American, and was named to the Associated Press, USBWA, National Association of Basketball Coaches (NABC), and Sporting News All-America second teams * Scheyer was also an ACC All-Tournament First Team pick and an NCAA South All-Regional and All-Final Four Team selection, was named to the NABC and USBWA 2009–10 All-District teams, and was awarded the NABC Senior Achievement Award *Kyle Singler made the Sporting News All-America fifth team *Singler was voted as the Final Four Most Outstanding Player. Scheyer and Nolan Smith were named to the All-Final Four Team. *Scheyer (unanimous) and Singler were first team All-ACC *Nolan Smith was second team All-ACC *Lance Thomas named to ACC All-Defensive Team *Brian Zoubek and Ryan Kelly named to ACC All-Academic Team Notes Category:Seasons